The Sunken Chest Of Bartley's Black Gold
by GoddessCalypso
Summary: Amy never knew what would happen the day she met Tom. Or the day she would go hunting for Bartley's Black Gold. Disclaimer :My Boyfriend Owns All The Characters. Rated M For Sex Scenes. Review Please
1. Beginning

Lady Amy Goodwin  pardon, she only ever used that title amongst her fathers guests.  The Crimson lady, lifted her skirts in a slow swagger as she made her way across the dark docks back to her boat. She had consumed a fair amount of drink while at her fathers formal dance and was having difficulty walking straight it had been gruellingly boring and she had required the need of rum to pass the time.

She once had more fun pulling a ball from her leg after having been shot while raiding a bottom heavy trading vessel full of fresh goods from the east. Hell, she had more fun fighting for her life when cornered by five crazed natives of the Bleeding Rock Isles. She had been searching for a treasure that simply didnt exist, which left her in a very sour mood. To top it all off she had nothing more than a boot knife with which to defend herself for she had broken her sword trying to pry open an empty box and her pistol was sitting at the bottom of a lagoon that she had stumbled into earlier while trying to find the stupid empty treasure chest.

To put it bluntly, the formal dance was painfully slow and dull. Amy stumbled and swore as the heel of her boot caught in a knot in a wooden plank. She managed to right herself, but not before hearing her frilly dresses tear down the side. Amy stopped, clutched her fists and growled before reaching in between her squished breasts and pulling out a small blade. It sat between her knuckles and was no longer than her small finger. She used it to slice down the front of her skirts, freeing herself from its confines. After shaking herself free from the dress and re-gaining the ability to breath without her breasts being pushed up towards her chin, she began walking back towards her boat. She could hear whistles and calls from drunken sailors as she marched on in nothing more than skin tight leggings and a brazier that only covered half her belly and hugged and hid little of her chest. She was used to such calls and jeers. Men always gawked at her and she hated it. The men on her boat never whistled at her like that otherwise they would have their tongues cut from their mouths and some had.

She rounded the last corner before finally seeing her beautiful Maiden. She was the fastest ship on 3 sails, and she had taken her into countless battles and raids. Ron, of course, was standing at the top of the on-plank with his massive arms crossed over his solid barrel chest. She had never seen a bigger man. He was her massive guard dog. He always dressed in black and rarely shaved his dark sandpaper stubble away. He could scare barnacles off the bottom of any boat, and keep her ship running smoothly in her absence. Wilfred her fathers man servant, was at the foot of the on-plank standing as stiff as a man with a broomstick shoved up his backside, with his nose cocked upwards and pointed out. He was always finely dressed without a speck of dust or stray fabric.

"Madame" he bowed as she drew closer. Of course he bowed at the waist keeping his spine perfectly straight she wouldnt have been surprised to look behind him and see the brush of a broom sticking out of his backside. Amy walked right up to him and put her hands on her hips daring him to comment on her clothing. He didnt move he didnt look down at her overly-exposed cleavage and he didnt dare raise a finger in point she would have snapped his fingers had he done anything so brazen. Yet his determined patience always won out. I couldnt walk in that stupid dress Amy fumed. As always, Wilfred made an excellent point with but one comment, "If your father finds the dress in the hands of beggars or drunks he will think the worst had happened and send men out everywhere to find you." Amy growled, looked away, and then pointed in the general direction as to where she had left it. Wilfred calmly walked away without a word his spine as straight as ever and his stride as careful and as slow as a duck holding an egg wedged between its butt cheeks. He always dealt with her problems.

He always cleaned up her messes when she was docked at Queenstown. But he never did say anything to her father so far as she knew. After waiting a few minutes to make sure Wilfred was out of ear-shot she turned and barked "RON!" Ron, her loyal guard and first mate, turned towards the deck and began barking orders "Haul Anchor! Lower Sails! Cut loose all lines!" he continued on barking his orders just like the massive mad and loyal dog that he was. And everyone that was within his field of vision began a panicked race and dance to finish their assigned tasks. It was all too familiar, and all too boring. Amy stomped her way back up the on-plank onto her baby the Maiden and then headed straight for her cabins. She didnt want to talk to anyone for the night. She just wanted to wallow and enjoy the pain of the ensuing headache and hangover that would follow with the dawn.


	2. Traitor

Tom, with ever the watchful eye, paced and examined their captain as he slowly made his way closer to the plank and the depths of the sea that awaited him. "You filthy dogs shall all be sent down to Davy Jones locker once the sea is done with you!" he waved his sword from one pirate to the next barking and spitting his curses as he slowly inched back and each pirate stepped forward.

Tom chose to speak "There is no place else for you to go Captain Scabs." Their well-dressed captain bared his yellow teeth and golden tooth as he growled and spat at the wooden plank near to Toms boot. "To hell with you Tom you traitorous swine!" Tom stopped pacing long enough to overdramatically act shocked by the statement, "Traitor?  Traitor? Tom turned to the other Pirates before him, He called ME a traitor" They all began a rolling roar of laughter.

Tom always had the attention of his fellow pirates with his quick wit and charm. Tom drew his sword and pointed it at Scabs. "You betrayed us to the Royal Navy of Queenstown!" He stepped forward and barked back, "Only because I had to barter something for the other half of the map to Bartleys Black Gold!" Dead silence swept them all including Tom. He had heard about the cursed gold. It would rise from the sea once every 10 years, and there was only a short amount of time within which to reach it before the chest opened. Once opened, all that could see the Black Gold would be enticed to walk towards it, uncaring of their fates doomed to go down with the gold once its time above water had ended.

The key to capturing the gold was speed, only the lightest foot would ever have the chance to capture it and claim it. Whispers began to break out amongst the men. "He has half of the map to Bartleys Gold He has half the map He was going to sell us all for only half a map That treasure is cursed Its worth a kings ransom" Tom never took his eyes off of the captain as the betrayer reached inside his long coat and pulled out a diary one that Tom had seen him read from and write in before. "I have the map hidden away and this book and the knowledge I have in my brain are the only two things that will get you anywhere near to that map and freedom" Scabs grinned with his disgustingly yellow and crooked teeth and laughed like the devil with his deep throat as the pirates surrounding them began questioning their mutiny.

Tom lunged forward with his sword and pierced the book and Scabs heart. All the pirates aboard gasped and grabbed Toms arm to stop him but it was too late. Dead silence fell upon the crew mates as they watched their former captain fall to his fate. It was rather amusing to watch Scabs die. His mouth hung agape with his tongue hanging out the side, his eyes rolled back and then he fell onto the plank where he then bounced once, flipped backwards through the air, smacked his head on plank as he hadnt quite fully cleared the suspended wood, and then tumbled end over end until he made a belly splash in the water which all pirates had to lean over the railings to see.

After a brief pause of disbelieve the Pirates grabbed Tom by his black vest and trousers and hauled him off to the main mast where they tied him back by the neck and held his hands at his sides. "GUT HIM!" was the unified and agreed upon method of death. "WAIT!" yelled First mate Jim. "Let him explain himself. He was, after all, the one to warn us of Captain Scabs plan." They still saw Scabs as their captain despite everything. Tom tried to groan but was unable to with the rope so tightly about his throat. Tom opened his mouth to talk, but couldnt get enough air flow and made little more than a gagged squeak. The crew drew closer. Tom began to feel his lungs press against his chest and throat. He opened his mouth to speak again but all that came out was another choke. He wasnt sure but he was almost positive that his face should have been turning blue by then. The Pirates continued to draw closer until they were almost face to face with him.

"Whats he trying to say? Whys his eyes rollin back like that? Hes starting to sound like one of dem ducks in dose ponds." Tom began to see the black corners of his vision close in on him but then his head hit the deck of Grimms Hand and a flood of oxygen filled his lungs. He coughed and sputtered as life began to fill him once again. He could feel his fingers and toes and legs and arms moving about. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes to the burning sun. He continued to cough as his lungs struggled to find their rhythm. "He couldnt breathe you blundering baboons" it was the oldest pirate amongst them, a dried up withered old medic of the Royal navy. His voice was as soft as the dust that filled his veins and was barely ever audible to the un-tuned ear. But he was well respected amongst the crew members for having saved a great many of their lives.

The First mate spoke again, Give him the chance to speak "SHIP TO PORT!" came from the crows nest and all pirates scrambled to their stations Tom covered his head to make sure nobody kicked him out of spite while jumping over or around him. The withered old man protected him by leaning over him and using his thumb to open one of Toms eyes. "Youll be fine back to your post with you"


	3. Attack

Amy looked through her spyglass at the Grimms Hand. It was turning to try and run. She merely looked at Ron and he knew exactly what to do. "FULL WIND TO THE SAILS" he roared down to the deck. Amy used one hand to brush some of her hair behind one ear and out of her face, and then looked through the spy glass once more. She could see a flurry of activity on the deck but no large feathery hats. If she recalled correctly the Captain was said to wear rather frivolous clothing. P"erhaps our captain friend fell to the hands of his own crew" Ron merely grunted his agreement, not being one for many words. She spied through the glass and saw a glint of light spy back at her. They soon began chasing the tail of the Gimms Hand. They dont want to roll out their guns they merely want to make better speed and escape catch them Ron roared "FASTER!" and then jumped back when a ball whipped past and grazed the railing not too far to his side.

Amy put the spyglass to her eye again and watched as someone fired from the back balcony of the ship they were chasing. Amazing, Amy jumped when she heard another ball zip past. When she heard the crumpled body of their helmsmans hit the deck she ducked down. When she turned to look at the man he had a bloody hole blown through his head off center and to the left. Amy stayed low down behind the banister but continued to spy through the glass they were not yet close enough to get a good eye on the shooter. He too was hiding behind the banister. But whoever the shooter was they were a remarkable marksman. Ron jumped over the balcony and landed on the main deck below where he began barking orders to ready all guns and return fire.

Tom slowly crawled away from the back banister as the ship  that he could then read as the Maiden  drew closer. But he knew it not as simply the Maiden. He knew it as the Crimson Maiden the only pirate ship to be captained by a woman pirate, and she was said to be a ravenous bloodthirsty old bag. It was the red sails and the blood red pirate flag that gave it away. It was the only ship in all the seven seas to fly with red sails. Tom, being the weapons master aboard the ship, ordered the men to ready the guns. "Load the iron and hold steady your flame!" he kept low however, expecting them to open fire with pistols and rifles as he had already shot at them in a similar fashion. There were a few random and odd balls that zipped overhead, but he was not worried about them as much as he was the Crimson Maidens cannons. They say she stole them from the royal navy. They were the finest craft of Cannon to be put aboard a boat. Tom already knew what his plan was he merely needed to pray his charm would let him live through it. The Crimson Maiden slowly edged up beside them with a finely tuned crew as steady as stone. The pirates of Grimms Hand however, were barking and hollering in an attempt to get the Crimson Maidens crew to back down.

Slim chance their rivals would back down. They were organized. They all wore the same colour of red sash and black trousers. They all carried a pistol and sword and they all stayed low in silent wait. Both ships were sailing for sunset at a stand still waiting for the other to open fire. The sky was already starting to turn slightly orange, and blood was something he could already taste in the air. Tom was still up on the top deck hiding down by the banister for the stairs. He couldnt spot any large hats or waddling fat women. He didnt see anything that would suggest a higher rank of official. If he could surprise and kill that official, he could end the battle before it even started. He scanned the deck from nose to rudder and could not spot anyone standing out. They were hiding well they knew a marksman was aboard and were hiding because of it


	4. Taking Over

Tom silently cursed himself. He should have waited. He scanned the boat once more as it slowly drew closer hed soon be able to look with his own eyes instead of a spy glass She was certainly a dangerous predator and from his count, he was outgunned. Tom stopped scanning the boat when he noted a pair of eyes glaring right at him. They were deep, dark, and brown. Those eyes belonged to the body of a mountain. There was no doubt that the man was of significance. He was roaring orders as his eyes remained locked on Tom. A shiver crawled up his spine and the thought that his plan wasnt as great as he had hoped was starting to crawl into the forefront of his mind. He looked down at his pistol then back to the giant mountain of human that was dark muscle and thought aloud. I need a bigger gun

Amy hid inside the doorway to her quarters as she always did. As soon as other pirates saw a woman at the helm they laughed they tended to die straight afterwards but that wasnt the point. She kept her identity as the Crimson Lady as cloaked in shadows as she could. Only if prisoners were captured did she ever step out into the light to expose herself. She made Ron and her men do most of the work, but she rewarded them just as well. Ron looked to her and made a few small hand gestures. He was pointing and looking at the upper deck of the Grimms Hand. He was pointing at the banister.

Amy stepped inside her cabin and then walked towards a port window where she then held up a small mirror to spy through. She could barely make out movement between the banisters it was undoubtedly the marksman that had killed her Helmsman. She noted his position, then returned to the doorway and made a few hand motions to Ron. He turned to look at the man behind the banister and roared with his deep voice "SURRENDER YOURSELVES" The pirates of Grimms Hand roared their defiance and then the thunderous roar of exploding Iron besieged her ship. Her baby shuddered from the injuries, and Amy roared at Ron. "FIRE BACK!" Ron turned to the men and roared like a lion. The thunderous explosion that left the cannons of her ship rocked the Grimms Hand into a crippling limp. Men were sent flying the mast was shattered and sent shards of wood in every direction; the sails fell down shrouding scores of pirates from effectively fighting back. In one volley, the fight had been decided.

Her ship overtook the Grimms Hand but she ordered the helmsman to turn back around. They circled the ship twice before pulling in close enough to board the battered and beaten old bitch. Her haul was full of holes and it was only a matter of time before she sank. Ron roared to the boarding party. Take their stores of supply wood and only things of value! It was a simple slaughtering. Her men had been trained by the Royal Navy and knew how to fight. They roared as one and fired as one. They Crippled or killed half of the survivors in one shot. They then waited and hid for the pirates of the other ship to fire before running across the planks or roping aboard to finish off the rest with their swords. Her men were seasoned and skilled and trained to kill.

The pirates of the Grimms Hand were thieves and cutthroats. Amy stood and watched in silence as her boys did their work. They quickly killed and then took prisoner those that were too old to fight or simply surrendered. It was slowly getting colder out and her apparel would soon be unfitting for the weather. One by one the pirates died, or were slowly dragged aboard her boat with hands tied. One of those to surrender looked like he was nothing more than skin and bones he was so old. They didnt tie his hands together. They let him walk peacefully across the plank to her boat. He wore the pirates badge for a medic. Medics were always treated in kind.


	5. Meeting

She wasn't, however, expecting to hear a mans voice come from inside her cabin. "Rather nice of you to stick to the pirate code and let the old medic live." Amy nearly squealed and jumped around and drew her pistol and sword. She could see that her cabin window behind her desk had been jimmied open. Amy growled and slowly crept into her cabin" with sword and pistol at the ready. "I will have you gutted for sneaking into my quarters. There were a few moments of silence before the pirate spoke once more. "Wow I didnt expect you to have such a lovely voice." Amy couldn't help but think that the pirate that had somehow snuck into her room had a rather arousing voice himself. "I'll cut your throat and rob you of yours if you dare to come out of hiding." The rat of a pirate, however, just proved to be that much more of a nuisance. "Well now I dont know if you want to do that seeing as how I cant write. "

Amy scowled and spun around inside her office, searching behind her desk and inside her cabinets searching for the bastard. "Now why would I care about you not being able to write?" The pirate chuckled. To hear him laugh made her angry but the sound of his voice was appealing. Too bad she had to kill him. "Well if you cut my throat so that I cant talk I wouldn't be able to tell you where the other half of the map to Bartley's Black Gold is." He chuckled again, knowing he was safe from harm. Amy growled and sighed in the same moment. "Will you come out of hiding then?" The coat rack near her door came to life and the pirate slipped out of her long warm coat and took off her wide-brimmed hat. He stopped just short of the lantern light above her desk, and waited in silence. "Come into the light" she ordered him with her pistol still aimed at him, and her sword still drawn but lowered. Amy eyed the man up as he slowly stepped into the light.

He had footfalls as soft as slippers on carpet. His boots were dark, tall, and tailored well, but worn in. His trousers were dark, a little heavy, but sturdy and had stood up well against the tests of time. The waist of his trousers hung low exposing his cut frame and lower abdominals. His thick belt was probably the only thing keeping his trousers up as it hugged tightly to his waist. He had a pistol in a belt loop and a well sharpened sword on his left hip. His chest was exposed to the ravaging weathers of the sea and was rough and muscled. He wore a black vest, but there were no buttons to close the vest about his chest. She was glad there wasn't. The man kept walking closer and closer to her and her heart began hammering in her chest as she eyed further up his body. He had thick stubble on his strong square jaw but he appeared to try and keep it trimmed well. He had a mixture of red and black whiskers on his strong chin. His lips were soft and his nose was only slightly hooked and hawk-like. His hair was short and almost trimmed to the scalp. But his eyes, they had the colours of the green grass and the dark blue waters with slight veins of gold. He had powerful eyes that made her weak in the knees she wanted him.

Tom was stunned when he took off his hat and took his first good look at the woman he had been hiding from. He couldnt believe he would see such a beautiful young woman as the captain of the Crimson Maiden. She truly deserved the name of the Crimson Lady. "Come into the light" she commanded him. He didnt argue with her and slowly drew closer. But he also eyed her from boots to hair. She was fully garbed in red. A colour he found to be most passionate and alluring. Her boots were small, black and heeled with a dull yet small point. Her legs were covered by a red flowing dress that was pinned and held up by a gold broach on her right hip. Her belt was thin but strong and hung low on her curvaceous hips. She wore a long sleeved shirt that hugged to every curve of her frame, but couldnt be buttoned up at the top to hide her cleavage for it fit too tightly. Her skin was golden and warm and the closer he got to her the more she smelled of fresh berries. Her lips were soft and luscious and her skin was as smooth as silk. Her hair was deep red and flowing out from under a scarf she wore to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her ears were glittered with little golden rings and she looked divine.


	6. Bartering

They were soon nose to nose and he could see the clear blue of her eyes. He dared to raise his hand to touch her cheek, but then the mountain found him. "MADAME!" The two of them jumped to life, startled. Tom looked to the door to see the largest man he ever saw glaring down at him with fists clenched at his side with white teeth bared. He was growling and causing Toms heart to tremble. The Crimson Lady almost shrieked at him. "RON! OUTSIDE!" Ron, as he then knew the massive rippling beast to be, looked to his lady with a rather stunned tilt of his head. Madame? She stormed 3 steps forward and yelled "OUTSIDE!" and then he slowly retreated and closed the door behind him. She turned back to Tom with a redness to her face that he wasnt sure was embarrassment or rage. 

"You said you knew where the other half of the map was hidden?" her voice was a little shaky and nodded his head. Yes. He then pulled out Scabs journal. Some of the pages were slightly stained red and the integrity of the book had been compromised a bit by his sword. But it was still readable. "Its all here" She stormed forward and snatched the journal from his hands and then took it into the light where she began rifling through the pages. "Its Chicken Scratch!" Tom quickly stepped forward "Its Scabs horrible penmanship at work." She turned to him, slammed the journal shut and smacked him with it. "What good does this do us? And where is Captain Scabs?" "With Davy Jones and dont worry I can read his chicken scratch." Tom grinned and crossed his arms. The Crimson Lady slowly stepped forward with a grin of her own. "And at what price are you willing to read it for me?" Tom looked up to the rafters in fake thought. "Well" She stepped a little closer until they were almost touching with arms crossed. "Yes?"

He looked to her with a half grin and raised eyebrow. "I definitely dont want to be held with the other prisoners" She unfolded one hand and traced a finger down his chest. "That could be arranged." Tom continued. "But I dont want to sleep with the other pirates either afraid they might slit my throat and toss me overboard" She hooked her finger in his belt and slowly pulled him closer. "Well thats no good now is it?" Tom shook his head and grinned as she played with his belt and then dropped his pistol to the deck of her cabin. They both watched it fall with a thud, and then looked back up at each other. "What do you suggest then?" she asked of him. Tom looked back up again "Well I dont want to bunk with Ron." She shook her head "No no no. Ron doesnt like men." Tom unfolded one hand and rubbed his chin. "Well unless you have a rather large bed to share I believe we have a dilemma."

She hooked her finger in his belt and began pulling him along. "Well you best come check for yourself." They walked to a side door that opened into a tightly wound set of steep stairs that Tom followed her down. It opened into a rather expansive chamber room that sat between the cabin and the lower decks. The ceiling was low and he had to duck a little but he figured she didnt spend much time in the room. Surprisingly it looked as if a cannonball had ripped through her room and struck her entire wardrobe because her clothes were everywhere, including the clothes not usually meant to be seen. She had a dresser for her makeup and jewellery, a few trunks for clothes, and a massive bed.


	7. Crazy Night

He would be surprised if Ron had a hard time sleeping on such a bunk. Tom grinned as she pulled him along towards the bed, which sat very low. "Oh I think there is plenty of room." "Good" she said as she turned and flopped down to sit on her bed. Tom was about to crouch down to crawl onto her when she used her boot to stop him. "No no no. You are not getting onto my bed with those grubby things on." Tom looked down to his trousers and vest. Then looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She nodded and bit her bottom lip. Tom inclined his head and grinned. "Well I think my clothes are well cleaned, and that you shall have to choose to remove anything you find offensive." She quickly stood up on her bed and went nose to nose with him. "Is that so?" she whispered as she raised an eyebrow at him, and bit her bottom lip even more. Tom nodded his head and gently rubbed his nose against hers in the process He could feel her shaking. She slowly raised her hands and then glided them up his chest Tom couldnt help but bite his bottom lip as well.

She then slowly spread her hands apart and pushed his vest up and off his shoulders where it then fell to the ground at his feet. Tom grinned a big white grin as she leaned in and then gently tasted of the skin of his neck with her soft lips. Her hands then slowly slid down to his belt. He would lose his pants the moment she unbuckled them. And sure enough as soon as that belt hoop was loose and she let go his pants dropped to the deck, leaving him as naked as a barn owl. When she stopped nipping at his neck long enough to look down between them, her eyes widened, she bit her lip even harder, and she whined a little when she breathed out her excitement. She looked back up at Tom with a hunger he had never seen before.

Amy had never been with a man and was by all rights as shakingly nervous as a whore in church. She gripped his neck and locked her lips with his, breathing in his breath and tasting of his lips and tongue. It was like sweet cinnamon and sugar. It sent waves of shivering energy cascading through her body. After tasting of him Amy stepped back and put one hand on her somewhat exposed belly. She wanted him. She wanted to feel every inch of his body, especially the part where men bragged about every inch. She looked at it standing there before her mast fully erect. She looked to his eyes and he looked into hers her fingers began moving before her brain even decided. They began unbuttoning her long sleeved shirt, and then she couldnt handle the suspense of fumbling and pulled it open, popping off a few buttons. The pirate stepped forward and then unbuttoned the broach on her hip and watched as her dress fell down to her bed, exposing her legs and the barely there bits of silk that hardly covered anything. She threw her shirt away after slipping her arms out of it and then with the knife she had hidden between her breasts she cut away the strings holding her brazier tight and her chest so plump.

After tossing her knife so that it stuck into the headboard of her bed and wiggling out of her brazier she dropped her little under things and kicked them off. They were both as naked as the day they were born, and mere inches from touching one another. The pirate, of whom she still did not know his name, gripped her and passionately kissed her stealing her breath from her. And then slowly began kissing down her body. He started at her neck and worked his way down her breasts and then her stomach until his kisses became almost painfully sensitive down where he was kissing. She stopped him as he was down on his knees looking up at her. And then she knelt down so that her legs were almost straddling his. She looked at him and bit her bottom lip then nodded. He reached around behind her and grabbed her by her lower back and slowly pulled her forward. She flinched slightly when she felt it touch her lower abdomen.

He kissed her neck, gently and slowly. It calmed her slightly. "What is your name?" she whispered to him as she hugged her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, awaiting the inevitable and not certain as to how she should feel about it. "Tom" he whispered back into her ear as he wrapped his arms tighter about her. "This is your first?" he more confirmed the thought then asked a question. "Yes" she barely whispered into his ear. "I'll be gentle" he returned to her. Amy bit her bottom lip and tightened her muscles and closed her eyes tight as he slowly lowered her down onto her back and touched her lips with his shaft. She wrapped her legs about him and squeezed. The gentle feeling of his shaft entering her was more pleasurable than she ever imagined. She let out a long gasp and moaned as he slowly pushed in. She opened her eyes and tried not to squeeze so hard and let him in easier. The feeling of his hot and hard body, wetly slipping in and out of her sent shivers of absolute pleasure throughout her body.

She began to rock her hips into his as he slowly went in and out. "Harder" she whispered to him, and he slowly began to rock the both of them and make the wooden frame of the bed groan. "Harder" she said again. Soon he was pulling her up off the bed and into a cradled position so that her legs straddled his as he knelt on her bed. He was pushing up as she ground down and they were hugged together. He had his arms under hers and his fingers on her shoulders so that he could pull her down as she rode him. The two of them began moaning and groaning and she whined and then shivered up her entire spine before tightening her thighs and clenching her muscles around him. She cried out a gasp, shut her eyes tight opened her mouth wide, and let loose a flood of fluids down his shaft and into his lap. He groaned deep and opened his mouth and grabbed her tight and thrust into her three hard times and let loose a fury of his own fluids inside of her. It felt so warm and soft.

The two of them collapsed onto the bed with him still inside of her. She wanted more and slowly began to rub herself up and down on top of him as they both kissed and looked each other in the eyes. Her passion was still running hot and she wanted more. He was still up to the task so she slowly rose up and began to grind and go up and down on him. She loved the sensation. It rubbed her the right way. She wanted to let loose more fluids. She wanted to climax again. She continued to bounce up and down and she started to feel another climax brewing inside of her. Her legs began to twitch and tighten of their own volition but he soon got back into the movements and put his hands on her hips and began to thrust up as she went down. The feeling of him inside of her made her groan and run her hands through her hair. She began to sweat and the cool kiss of the night air from the nearby open port window only tickled her into a higher sense of arousal. He began to find his fire again as he started to thrust harder and the sounds of their bodies slapping together made her quiver and shake. It was going to be a large climax.

She arched her back and ground deep and hard into him and then clutched her chest and dug her fingers in until her entire body shook. She screamed once and let loose a fury of fluid onto his shaft and then simultaneous gasped and screamed twice more letting loose two smaller furies of fluids. After she was done she collapsed down onto his chest with her ear to his hammering heart. He groaned as she lay atop him, and then he tensed and tightened and shot a last hot load of fluids into her body. She bit her lip and smiled from the sensation. They continued to slowly rock into one another as the boat began to rock them to sleep with its subtle movements.


	8. Long Day

Ron grumbled and growled as he stormed his way into her cabin in the early morning sun. She wasnt anywhere in sight. It wasnt like her to not be up. She was always up early. Thats when he heard muffled noises coming from her bunk. Ron thundered his way over and opened the door, hooked his feet and then hung upside down inside the stairwell to peek inside. He was looking in from upside down, but the two of them were naked and she had her legs and arms wrapped around him and he was stumbling about the room smashing into everything making a horrible mess of the already destroyed room. They were giggling and she was gasping and shrieking and laughing. Hed NEVER seen her like that before. Ron figured hed been spotted and was being told to leave, when her breast blade buried itself into the wood of the stairwell short of skimming the top of his head. Ron slowly pulled his head out of the stairwell and sat and listened for a second more. He could hear her gasping and moaning, and screaming "Oh god youre such a naughty pirate!" he laughed, and then she giggled and then she squealed because of something he had done. She moaned and gasped for a little while longer before he heard silence, and then her yelling. "RON SHUT THE DOOR!" Ron growled stood up shut the door and then left.

Weapons Master Tom, as she knew him, stood on the opposite side of her desk with the journal laid out before him. He was focused on the chicken-scratch that was Captain Scabs writing. He would read some and then re-write it in flawless script. He had lied to her earlier about not being able to write mind you, she had threatened to slit his throat at the time. Tom looked up from his reading to catch her eyes on him. Amy turned her eyes back down to her maps and blushed violently. She had never lain with a man before. She had always wanted a man but he had to be a good man, a special man. Tom was beyond a simple sailor. He had been the marksman to shoot her helmsman, eluded capture, snuck into her quarters, and bartered for his own life with the grace of a tradesman. He had charisma and charm. He was as handsome as a prince - except for maybe the roughness of his sea-weathered skin - as graceful as a cat on the prowl, and as sharp as a fresh cut blade he also happened to be a devil in bed. "The Bleeding Rock Isles" Amys veins went cold at the mere mentioning of that dreaded place. She hated that island. When she looked up from her maps, she could tell right away that Tom had the same feeling about them.

He was frowning down upon the words he had copied. Under a cliff and it can only be accessed by land no boat can navigate the rocks below. Amy slumped down into her small high-back chair upholstered with red silk and cotton cushioning. Tom slumped down onto a coarse wooden contraption that was far too large for him to fit in properly. Ron had built it himself and it fit someone of Rons size. It was the only thing in her office that didnt fit her lavish lifestyle. Although, as she looked across her desk at Tom as he held his head in one hand like a drunk fighting a hangover she couldnt help but see the rough weather-beaten sailor that fit into the roughness of that chair, and yet at the same time, he fit into the rich colours and delicacies of her room. hehad somehow found his way into her life and her heart. Tom looked up from Scabs journal to catch the Crimson Lady eyeing him. She quickly turned her eyes back to her maps, brushed some hair out of her eyes and behind one ear and then blushed a brilliant red. How fitting for the Crimson Lady to blush so beautifully.

Tom grinned from ear to ear and then turned his eyes back down to his reading. He didnt really think about what it was he was deciphering so much as allow his eyes to read the scratch and then change it into the script it should be. His mind was on the Crimson Lady or Amy as he finally knew her to be. He couldnt help but breath in her scent and imagine his hands upon her soft skin. She was truly an amazing woman, and not in just body, but mind as well. They had spent the entire night merely talking of little things. Naked of course and between sleep and sex but that was beside the point. She was worth more than any glittering gold or ravishing ruby or sensual sapphire. She was worth more than a Pirates Gold. Toms hand stopped moving in synchronicity with the quill and his thoughts when he re-read the words he had just finished discerning. The unusual warmth that had filled his bones but a moment before was snatched from his soul. He half whispered the name of the cursed island to himself The Bleeding Rock Isles. What sort of mad Captain would hide one half of a treasure map on an island with crazed natives? Then again, what sort of mad Captain would ever search for Bartleys Black Gold?


	9. Heading Out

He re-focused his thoughts on the journal before him. Under a cliff and it can only be accessed by land no boat can navigate the rocks below. There was more but he didnt want to give away everything. She could still turn and cut his throat as she had once promised. Leverage is everything my son that was what his father had once taught him as a young boy. It was also what had gotten his father hung. He had seen a corporal groping with a maiden and had attempted to blackmail the man. He was taken during the night by the royal navy. Tom was only seven when his father was taken, and he was only eight when he was forced into an orphanage once his mother died of a sickness he could not afford to treat her for. It was during a pirate raid that he sold his services as a deck hand for his freedom. From there, he fought for one thing and one thing alone his own well being.

Tom looked up from the chair he had slumped down into to look Amy in the eye. He could see fear there but was it fear of the island they both knew they had to venture across or fear of him would she trust him could he trust her. Ron gave the order for the longboat to be lowered into the water and growled the whole time as it made its way down with the rat in the boat alongside his lady. He had noticed a hint of a grin out of the corner of her lips on the rare occasion that he looked in her direction the whole time they had been sailing towards the blasted Bleeding Rock Isles. It was almost as if she were fighting to not burst into a full out smile. He was truly amazed that a single pirate could make her so happy but he was still uncertain of the man. He seemed dubious. He was probably only after the treasure, or to continue to get her to lift her skirts. It was all that men ever wanted with her. He had even wanted such a thing at one time, but he knew better than that. She was not the type to go after a man like him. He was more like a brother to her. The pirate  Tom, as he so happened to be named  was just a pirate, and Ron was going to treat him and eye him as one.

Unfortunately, his lady had told him to stay on the boat while they went ashore. Tom helped row the boat towards the white sandy shoreline. It was a beautiful island to the naked eye, but once one stepped beyond the trees, they saw the severed heads on spears and the mutilated bodies and hanging bones. It was a cursed island. It was not a friendly island. As he scanned the shoreline for any signs of the crazed natives, he stopped when his eyes met with hers. She was slightly grinning at him from the corner of her mouth. It wasnt anything anyone would notice except for him. It was hardly even a hint, but he could see it in her eyes. She wanted to burst out in a full out smile that could blind the heartless. Despite his need to grin back at her, he couldnt help but focus on that grizzly beach behind her "I dont suppose Id be allowed to have a pistol or sword?" She smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow Of course she turned to the other sailor rowing the boat, "hand him your boot knife"

The sailor looked at Tom out of the corner of his eye, and then slowly pulled a well crafted knife from his boot. It looked like it would have to do. Tom sarcastically smirked, "oh I feel better already." They dragged the longboat up on shore and immediately scanned the tree line for any sign of danger. Tom could almost feel their eyes on him, constantly. It was the same as the last time he was on the island. He could feel their eyes, long before they even began attacking. It was as if they could see all corners of the Isle, without actually having to be there. Amy walked up to his side, with sword and pistol in hand. You can be our guide Tom nodded his head and then pulled out the small leather-bound booklet he had re-written Captain Scabs scratch-notes into. He flipped to the appropriate page and then began reading out the directions. "It says 700 steps east." Both Tom and the Sailor peered over at the compass Amy held in hand then into the heart of the jungle they had to go. The sailor finally spoke for the first time, "oh how lovely and here I was hoping to walk the beach." Amy and Tom looked to the sailor, and then into the jungle. Lovely indeed Tom re-iterated.


	10. Exploring

Tom took a deep breath, and then began counting out his paces. "1 2 3 4... 5... 6" paused for a moment at the tree line, took one more deep breath, and then continued on "7 8 9"

Amy held her breath as she watched him step into the trees and push aside the underbrush, slowly counting out his steps. "10 11 12" She didnt want to see harm come to him, but she also knew that on The Bleeding Rock Isles, it was considered a miracle to survive at all. She grabbed Officer Gibbons by the collar and pulled him forward and then shoved him in the direction of the trees. "Get going!"

He stumbled forwards, looked back at her wanting to sneer, but kept his lip in line, and continued on behind Tom. "13 14 15 AHHHH!" Amy near shrieked when she heard what sounded like the sharp edge of a blade slicing through skin, and then the trees came alive as one tree after another shook and the moaning and cracking of splintering wood entered the catastrophic and horrific sound of his death. He shrilled and yelled and she could hear what sounded like darts or arrows whistling through the air and traps being sprung and heavy rocks colliding. Amy turned and looked away from the trees covering her mouth and wiping away the tears and then began walking towards the boat when she heard something amongst the settling leaves and the resentful groans of the trees. "Umm can someone help me?" she spun around and ran up the beach to the tree line, and then carefully peered inside.

Her mouth near hit the forest floor, she could not believe what she was seeing. Tom was hanging upside down near to a dozen feet off the ground, by his left ankle, with his other foot outstretched and pushing away from two logs that had swung down from the trees and smashed together, and by the looks of the logs, they had been tipped with spears or spikes or something, because they had literally joined at the tip with splintered and sheered wood, and bits of sharp rock were sticking out the sides.

He was using his right hand to grasp the shaft of and push himself up and away from a single spear amongst a forest of them jutting up from the forest floor. His head was also tilted at an odd angle to avoid the spears from gouging or cutting into the top of his head. And finally, he had his left hand with boot knife extended, balancing his leather-bound journal on the tip.

Toms face was slowly turning red but she wasnt sure if that was from the blood rush or from frustration "I appreciate the amazement of my miraculous survival from being poisoned, squashed and skewered but COULD YOU GET ME DOWN!" Amy near stepped forward when a hand shot out from the tree to her right and covered her stomach preventing her from stepping any further. "Mam, watch out for the darts." It was Gibbons; he was flat against the tree with his head tilted back looking up at Tom. She swatted Gibbons hand away, looked down to the forest floor, and then dropped her sword tip first. She pulled her hand back when a dart flew out of the bushes to her left and struck the flat side of her sword shattering and splintering into pieces on impact. Amy took a moment to look up at the scowling Tom "I see." After a few moments to contemplate how she would get him down she couldnt help but ask. "I dont suppose you remember how many steps you took? "


End file.
